


More than Moirails

by wolfgirl232



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Human Anatomy, karkat is an ass, nepeta/equius redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl232/pseuds/wolfgirl232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Equius explore the redder quadrants, thanks to Karkat's idiocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron Kitten

Equius sat ratcheting the final piece onto his latest creation—a small, robotic kitten, complete with four tiny metal paws and one slender, pencil-thin tail. Gently, he tightened the final bolt to normal-troll tightness, being careful not to exert any of his too-powerful force. Righting the toy, he set it on his work bench and admired his craftsmanship. Slowly, like a newborn creature, the kitten opened its four little eyes and blinked up at Equius curiously. “ _Mreow?_ ” it asked quietly, and Equius stroked its nose with one finger, smiling in spite of himself. She would adore it.

Suddenly, a horrendous noise filled Equius’ ears. A small, soft wailing filtered down the corridor to his room, interspersed with trembling mewls. He sprang to his feet just as Nepeta burst through the doorway, running to him. He parted his arms as she crashed into his chest, sobs wracking her frail frame.

“Nepeta…” Equius trailed off, at a loss of what to say. Hesitantly, he cradled her head with one hand, stroking her heather-soft hair. “Little one, what’s happened?”

Nepeta continued to tremble, her tears soaking through her moirail’s tank top, the moisture chilling his skin. Gradually, she regained a bit of composure, and her chin lifted slightly, her nose pressed into his neck. “I…I went to Karkat again… and…and I made him a a new picture…it was us on Derse, holding hands in the sky and and I used the last of my glitter on the stars and I worked on it for three days…and when when I took it to him I crept up to where he was on his computer and I snuck very stealthily and I snuck it up onto the table next to his hand and and looked up at him and he took it and looked at it and I realized then he was already angry, but not like usual angry like angry-even-for-Karkat-angry and then he yelled at me and shredded the picture and and…he told me that I had to stop trying to…to bother him all the time and to leave him alone and that he would never be flushed for me…”

While Nepeta rambled, Equius grew ever more furious, his brow furrowing as he struggled to remain calm enough not to hurt her by accident. As she stuttered to a halt and lapsed once more into tears, he placed a finger under her jaw and lifted her face to meet his. Her eyes evaded his gaze, but he persisted until she looked up at him tremulously, green staining his reflection.

“My little Nepeta. Stop crying this instant. Karkat Vantas is worth no tears. Shed none for him. I know you flush for him, but is he really worth so much pain?” Equius crooned, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. Nepeta squeezed her eyes closed, her nose scrunching up. His heart hurt to see her so upset, and he held her to him, waiting patiently until her sobs subsided.

“There now,” he murmured, drawing her face up again. “Forget that despicable nictitating membrane of slime and remember, I will always be here for you, my little kitten.”

Nepeta’s gaze searched through his face, tracing the perfect planes and angles she found there. Her eyes traced the square sureness of his jaw, the tormented brow, down the straight line of his nose. They moved back to his eyes, submerged once again in the color behind the glasses, the ones that only she could see through. The dark surface did nothing to mar the shade; the deep indigo fading into black that Nepeta found herself wanting to curl up in and sleep.

He admired the forest glens that were her eyes, becoming lost in their verdant depths. Her love for him shone there like the wealth of a thousand kingdoms, glowing under his gaze. Slowly, her lips parted and her sage and lavender breath washed over him, making his head spin. Unthinkingly, his own lips moved to meet hers, sliding against each other with the gentlest of caresses. Their lips met again and again, the tip of her tongue slipping out to trace his lips, he pulling at her lower lip with his teeth, ever so tenderly.

After countless centuries, she pulled out of the kiss, gasping for breath. He held her head to his chest, realization beginning to dawn on him. This could not happen. He could never slip like that again. What had he been thinking…?

Nepeta and Equius stood motionlessly against each other, each of them waiting for the other to move first. Eventually Equius sighed, his chest expanding under her hands. She tensed her shoulders, understanding how much trouble she was in.

“Nepeta…” he began, complications filling what little space there was between them. She hid her face from him. “Nepeta, you know we can’t do this. I am your moirail. That is what I was born to be. And I love you, but… I cannot allow this to happen. Please don’t let us change. I could never lose you…”

Slowly, her head nodded. “I know Equius.” She withdrew from him, her hands fidgeting awkwardly.

A crash came from the workbench, and both of them turned to see the robokitten hovering over a can of screws that had spilled out onto the table, a few of them still lazily rolling in arcs away from its metallic paws. Excitedly, it crouched down, wiggling its behind as it pounced onto one of the escaped pieces, batting at it. Nepeta’s eyes grew wide. “What…?” She approached the bench, picking up the kitten. Its head tilted to one side with curiosity as Nepeta brought it before her face. She cradled it, turning slowly to Equius.

He nodded. “Yes. I thought you could use a playmate as excitable as you. She is yours.” He smiled slightly as the two of the batted at each other, sniffing and purring. The metal kitten scrambled up onto Nepeta’s shoulder, hiding in her hair.

Nepeta crossed to him, ducking once more into his embrace. “Thank you Equius. I love her.”


	2. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta has a nightmare, and seeks solace from Equius. Ensuing things.

The meteor continued to hurtle through space, carrying the trolls on their lengthy journey to their fate. Space swirled around them, passing with irregularity as time stuttered and jostled in the outer reaches of the universe. The green sun had long ago ceased to glow behind them as they shuttled ever farther out of its reach, and hurdled on into the continuing night.

Nepeta sat bolt upright in bed, gasping. Her dream had terrified her; a montage of blood and destruction, as she was forced to watch Derse splinter before her eyes, Feferi burned alive, Karkat flayed open, Kanaya ran through with countless knives. And finally she had been left alone, Equius simply missing, while she floated in the freezing nothingness of space, suffocating slowly to death.

And just before she had awoken, a flash of coal black wings.

Careful not to disturb the robokitten where she lay curled, she jumped out of her nest of blankets, racing through the mazes of the complex, starting at every shadow and sound. Finally, she arrived at Equius’ door, unmistakable with its horsehead doorknocker bolted into the metal. Quietly, she opened it, the warmth of his room rushing out to greet her.

Equius lay on the bed, comatose in his dreams. He was beautiful, she thought, finally at peace as he sprawled on the mattress, his bare chest rising and falling rhythmically. His glasses lay discarded on the table beside him, and his eyelids flickered with the narrative unraveling in his mind. Nepeta silently thanked her night vision as she padded over to the bed. Trying not to disturb him, she lifted the covers and slipped into bed with him, still shaking with the remembered fear of her nightmare. She nuzzled into the crook of his arm, settling in his scent.

Equius’ lips moved silently and then his eyes snapped open, confused exclamations escaping him. “Nepeta? Wha…? What are you doing here?” One of his hands rubbed his face, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

She looked up nervously, shrinking into him. “I had a bad dream,” she said in a small voice. She remained compressed as he awakened fully.

His eyes drifted to meet hers, wide and nervously apologetic. “I’m sorry Equius…” tumbled from her lips as she shrank down further into herself.

“It’s alright sweet one,” Equius sighed, wrapping his arms around her. “Bad dreams are mean and scary, and I will always protect you from them.”

“Promise?” she prompted, her face expectant.

“I promise.”

She snuggled against him, and for the first time he took stock of the situation. His eyes appreciatively scanned her little green nightdress, one of the straps slipping from her shoulder. He hooked it back on with one forefinger, tracing her collarbones tenderly. Her tail lashed contentedly back and forth, brushing his legs comfortingly. He stroked her hair, noting her missing beanie. Her small horns emerged from her hair adorably, and he kissed each of them in turn. She nosed against him and he basked in her radiating warmth, appreciating the heat on his...

He froze. Equius had always slept nude, it never having been an issue in his normally solitary nights. Nepeta had yet to notice, and he pulled away from her uncomfortably, meeting her confused stare.

“What’s wrong Equius?” Ever curious, Nepeta’s head shifted, her hair falling over her cheek.

“Erm…” he began, shying away from her bare skin. “I’m not, uh…”

Her head tilted further, not catching on.

“I’m not wearing anything Nepeta.” His voice was low, embarrassment coloring his pallor.

“Oh…” said Nepeta, her eyes drifting to where their bodies disappeared beneath the sheets. “Er…sorry Equius…” She scrambled out from under them, and he wrapped the cloth tightly about his waist. Bringing her back to him, he nestled her once more against his chest, her head on his arm. The awkwardness faded into silence as they breathed each other in, becoming a single circuit of content.

“I get so lost in you Nepeta…”Equius began to murmur to her thoughtlessly, his tired mind wandering. “You are my whole world and you keep me so sane. Without you I would be helpless…” He felt her beginning to purr, his favorite sound on earth. Her eyes drifted closed to his deep, melodic voice, rocked on the ocean of his words. They washed against her skin, bringing her goose bumps.

“Cold?” She nodded admittedly. “Well…here.” Keeping the sheets wrapped around himself, he drew a quilt from behind his back and pulled her into its embrace, both of them pressed together beneath its canopy. Their eyes stretched wide, they stared at each other in the blackness. Nepeta stretched forward, her nose rubbing against his. “I love you Equius.”

“I love you as well my kitten.”

They remained silent a moment more, torment flashing over his face. “What’s wrong Equius?” Nepeta inquired, “Do you hurt?”

He raged inwardly, hating himself for what he wanted. His throat tightened, and he whispered “I want to kiss you again, Nepeta.”

Her eyes lost focus as she allowed her mind to slip, succumbing if only for a moment to her most inward thoughts. Her cheeks stained green as he cupped her face, his thumb moving in its familiar path over her cheekbone. “I want you.” His voice sounded strangled. What she would do to make him sound lovely again, she thought.

He continued to watch her, his eyes straying hungrily to her every feature. He drank in her complexion, and his fingers traced her throat, contemplating all the sounds he had yet to hear from her…

Dragging her eyes from his, she cautiously stuck out her tongue, swiping it over his shoulder. His eyes closed and a small moan rumbled in his chest. The sound made her warm, and she continued the stroke up his neck, tracing the tendons there. His skin tasted wonderful, like the musk she had come to know so well. He shuddered as her tongue left him, the mark she had left burning. Hunger surged into his eyes and he swiftly brought his mouth down on hers, his tongue demanding entry. She parted for him, her chest arcing toward him. His arms encircled her, and one of her legs found its way around his hips. He gasped into her mouth as he felt her heat surge against his through the sheet. His hands began to tangle into her hair, pulling her head back. His own tongue slipped from her, exploring the length of her neck. He sucked at her collarbone and she mewled desperately, slamming her hips into him.

Scrambling, he tore the sheet from between them, freeing himself. His hard member brushed against her core and she cried out, her hands knotting in his hair.

He rolled her over, mounting her, his face pressed against her neck. Her mouth opened in need of him and he responded, kissing her deeply. Impatient, he pulled her nightgown over her head, tossing it to the floor where his own discarded clothes lay. Exposed, she lay beneath him, pale in the darkness. He paused a moment, reveling in her beauty. His lips moved to one of her breasts, kissing her reverently. Her hand found the back of his neck as she gasped appreciatively, her back arching into him. He sucked at her, and her nipples grew hard between his lips.

Suddenly, she pushed him off of her. He had forgotten her strength, and he was surprised as she flipped him onto his back beside her. Then she was gone, wiggling below the covers. Her tail emerged from the mountains of cloth at the other end of the bed, lashing excitedly. His eyes closed, and he missed her until he felt something very warm washing over his thighs. The sensation of her breath moved up him until her mouth hovered above his cock. He twitched, pulsing as her temperature overcame him. They were both still a moment, his moans echoing about them.

Nepeta slipped her mouth around him, her tongue swirling over his head. Equius moaned, long and low as she took him in fully, her throat expanding to make room for him. Her tongue lapped at his length, her sharp little teeth teasing over his shaft. His hips rocked into her as she sucked at him, whining with pleasure. His hands moved restlessly, grasping at the sheets desperately. When he could take it no longer, he brought her up to him by the shoulders, his fingers gripping her firmly, but with all the gentleness he could manage. He cradled her as they pressed the length of their bodies together. His forehead to hers, noses close, he held her lower back, guiding her. Her legs parted for him, and his head found her soaking wet. Their eyes locked together and he blinked reassuringly.

He surged forward into her depths, both of them crying out in pleasure. Her warmth surrounded him, and he began to move in and out of her, his every motion stroking her passionately. Her nails raked at his back and her teeth sank into his shoulder. He found he loved the pain, moaning into her ear.

He moved over her again, his hand planted beside her head. With his other hand he held her hips, moving forward into her over and over. She threw her head back, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. His head bowed to her chest, his nose drinking in her meadowy smell.

She came then, liquid pouring out of her, soaking his shaft and hips. Her orgasm pushed him over, and he released into her, his body shuddering a final time. Collapsing, he gathered her to him, still joined as one.

Exhausted, Equius kissed her softly, her lips motionless under his. Her eyes glowed more brightly than ever for him and he sighed deeply as a realization dawned on him. “I am yours Nepeta,” he murmured. “However you want me. I will always be here for you, in any capacity you choose.”

She smiled faintly, the hints of a purr escaping her. “I choose sleep,” she giggled.

“As you wish, my matesprit.”


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the Karkat. Please forgive my rather brutal portrayal of him...but, again, he is merely a plot device.

Equius’s memory flickered as his consciousness approached the surface—he had been having brilliant dreams, concocted of sunshine and small, playful kittens dancing around the feet of horses. He moaned slightly as he came to, his hand moving up to rub his eyes. Shifting slightly in the movement, he found himself constricted, something pushing down onto his chest. Opening his eyes, he admitted his surroundings. Casting his glance downward, he found Nepeta, snuggled into the corner of his chest, her cheek pressed to his skin, her hand cupped beside her face. Their legs were tangled together, under the sheets that surged, frozen in time, against their conjoined form, washing against her back and binding them together.

Flashes from the previous night assaulted his mind, vignettes of her open mouth gasping as he entered her, her breath ensnaring him, the teasing pleasure of her sharp teeth over his form. He took in a shuddering breath, pushing the thoughts from his mind. He could feel himself ridged beneath the sheets, his head nudging Nepeta’s stomach. He would not force himself on her. Not ever. He wasn’t about to make himself need it.

His chest warmed as she sighed, a tiny moan of content escaping her with its release. As she, too, regained consciousness, he brushed her hair from her face tenderly, his fingers dragging in a light caress over her cheek and ear. Her eyes fluttered open and met his, and he watched the play of emotion across her features; confusion, nervousness, relaxation, love… In each other’s gaze they could watch the events of the night before unravel like a movie, and the breath of both began to hitch. Nepeta finally broke away, pushing her nose against him.

“Morning little one,” Equius sighed, his voice rough. Her head snapped up and she beamed at him, reveling in their proximity.

“Hi Equius,” she purred, savoring the familiarity on her tongue.

Gently, he pushed her off his chest, extricating his legs. Rolling onto his side facing her, he pulled her in tightly, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his shoulders, her face buried in his neck. Her purring increased in volume as he pulled back ever so slightly to capture her lips, their eyes drifting shut as he felt the tip of her tongue playing around his lips. Suddenly, she nipped him, and he cried out, a startled “Hey!” as she wriggled free of his grasp and dove under the sheets, transforming into a wriggling mass of fabric. He smiled hugely as her tail emerged once again, flicking as her tongue slid across his sternum and over his stomach. He felt her pounce on his hip, a muffled giggle reaching his ears. He laughed playfully, his hand moving to stroke her hair. He felt her growl and attempt to take a bite out of his fingers, and he swiftly removed his interference. She clamored over him until she nestled between his legs, swiping her lips up his inner thigh. “Nepeta…” he moaned, squirming as her motions both tickled and aroused him. She giggled again, pushing her nose against the base of his cock.

A murmur came up from the bedclothes and he strained to hear it. “What was that?” he asked.

She drew her arm up and back, casting the sheets off of them both. With one finger she poked at his erection, sending shudders through him. “Why?”

“Why, what?” he asked, his voice ragged.

“Why yet? I haven’t done anything. Why are you like this?” She batted at him, and he moaned.

“I am always like this in the mornings.” Equius felt his cheeks warm at the admission, and her intent studying of him.

“Hmmm…” her tongue emerged from between her lips.

Nepeta’s eyes locked with his as she slowly began to lap at his length, her fingers grasping him. He watched her gaze darken as she swirled her tongue over his head, dragging it down his shaft and back up, teasing. His eyes flickered and he groaned as his blood became ever more centralized.

As he pulled a pillow back behind his head, a thought occurred to him. “Nepeta?”

She paused in her ministrations. “Yes?”

“Where did you learn to do this? Have you ever been with…I mean has anyone…” He struggled with his phrasing, his curiosity and concern battling with his sense of courtesy. 

Nepeta merely laughed, his flustered expression humoring him. “I read silly. Kanaya always lets me borrow her novels. No, I’ve never been with anyone.”

Equius visibly relaxed. “Good,” he sighed, “So you’re all mine!” On the last word he tackled her, sweeping her into his embrace, and covering her with a thousand kisses. She squealed and began giggling uncontrollably, trying to escape. “Nooo!” she howled, rolling over on top of him. Laughing, they collapsed, he on his back, with her on top of him, facing upwards. The length of their bodies pressed together, his hard cock drawn out against the curve of her back. His arms encircling her, he buried his face against her neck and whispered into her ear. “I love you, Nep. Always will.”

Together, they sat up, Nepeta cross-legged between his knees. His hands worked over her shoulders, massaging them with what felt like to him the barest pressure. She moaned and rolled her head back, and he met her for a kiss, his hands ghosting over her throat. They moved down her body, cupping her breasts tenderly. She shook slightly, her skin alighting in goosebumps.  He rolled her nipples between his fingers, causing her to gasp into his mouth. He continued to pleasure her as their mouths hovered together, motionless. He breathed into her as his hands slid over her ribs, down, down, inexorably down, until his fingertips were wet as he slipped them inside her. With his other hand he circled her clitoris, making slow circles that caused her eyes to snap open and then flutter closed, as another moan echoed into his mouth. His other hand pushed deeper, his fingers filling her, massaging in and out. She adjusted him to the exact place, and instantly sprung to life as he hit her dead on, a cry escaping from her lips. His tempo increased, his pulsing and his circles picking up speed.  He rose to his knees with her still between them, whispering heatedly into her hair.

“Do you like this my love? Shhh…come on Nepeta. Come for me…” He thrust his fingers deeper, and her back arched, her hands gripping his legs. A final time, and she came undone, splashing out onto his hands, calling his name toward the ceiling. He held her, until her shaking stopped, and she turned, clumsily, to face him.

She tucked her face into his neck. “Equius,” she said tremulously, her fingers pulling at the ends of his hair.

“Yes Nepeta?”

She shifted slightly, and then whispered, “I want you inside of me again.”

He looked down at her. “Are you sure you can handle that? It’s been a lot…since last night…” His brow creased.

Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. “You can’t wear me out, Equius!” she quipped, a smile invading her features.

“Oh?” He fell backwards, leaving her sitting in his lap. “Is that so?” His fingers tickled her sides and she laughed explosively.

“Mmhmm…” she responded, leaning forward to kiss his chest. He stroked her hair, and she held his hand to her face, kissing his palm. She then curled his fingers inward, forming him a fist in her own two hands, trapping her kiss. “There,” she stated. “That’s for anytime I am not with you.” She beamed at him, and he in response. He pulled her down to him.

“I love you Nepeta.”

“I love you, too, Equius.”

He inched backwards until he was sitting against the wall, and she moved with him into his lap. Their lips found each other again, tongues exploring in smooth twists the contours of the other. Together, they positioned themselves, her hovering over his length, and she sank down as he pushed forward, entering her slowly, filling her. He moaned softly as she surrounded him, and they rocked together gently, her arms around his shoulders, his hands on her hips, their mouths dancing together in intricate patterns.

The door banged open and they jumped, jarring their motion to a halt. Their heads snapped to the figure in the doorway, which was dead still, mouth open. One of his hands still rested on the door, his shoulders hunched in indignant anger, as always. Karkat.

In one, swift motion, Equius pulled the sheets around Nepeta, shielding her from Karkat’s eyes. “Leave, Vantas.” Equius growled, anger seething in his eyes.

Karkat sneered. “Fine. But I expect you out in this hallway in two minutes Zahhak! Or I swear I’ll come drag you out.” The door banged shut and Nepeta jumped, Equius kissing her forehead tenderly. Turning his full attention to her, he whispered a few comforting words, stroking her hair as he pulled out of her, causing her to cry out softly in loss.

“Hush my love. It’s alright. I want you to stay in here while I go have a word with him. I’ll be right back I promise, and then I’ll be all yours again.” Pulling her out of his lap, he set her gently on the mattress and draped the quilt around her. Nepeta cowered into the blankets, hiding her face. Equius kissed her hair and climbed into his pants, before leaving the room with a soft click of the door.

Karkat stood in the hallway, his back to the wall beside the door. Equius circled around in front of him, leaning against the wall opposite. Slowly, Karkat’s gaze met Equius’s; a searing glare that left Equius feeling burned and raw.

“How dare you!” Karkat exploded, stepping toward him. “You take advantage of your own fucking morail when she comes crying to you, seeking comfort! How could you be such a low piece of filth! Just because—“

“You have no right, Vantas,” Equius cut him off, his voice threateningly low. “You know how fragile she is. And yet you insist upon throwing her dreams to the ground again and again, while I stand by and watch as she suicidally tries to convince herself that a sadist of a troll who will never love her will make a good matesprit. And I have had enough of you hurting her because it’s easy for you. You take out your self-loathing upon everyone, but let me tell you something, Karkat. You made the wrong choice doing it to Nepeta. And now just because you’re jealous and you realize you can’t lord anything over her anymore, you want her back. But she doesn’t need you anymore.”

Karkat fumed, his face coloring a deep purple. “WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME—”

Equius interrupted again. “Leave, Vantas! I never want to see your nubby little horns anywhere near Nepeta again. Do you understand?”

“Fuck you, Equius! I can do whatever the fuck I want!” With that, he reeled back a fist and sent it flying toward Equius’s face.

Equius caught the fist a few inches from his jaw. His eyes shadowed low beneath his brow, he began to tighten his fingers, at first imperceptibly slowly, and then with ever building force, crushing Karkat’s fingers within his own.

The gaze of hatred Karkat sported began to wear thin and finally shattered under the magnitude of Equius’s gaze and the brute force exerted on his hand. “Let me go Zahhak!” Karkat screamed, his fingers cracking. With a final squeeze, Equius released him, leaving Karkat massaging the life back into his extremities.

“Leave.” Equius whispered, and watched intently as Karkat scurried down the corridor. 


	4. And all Shall be Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because cuddles with kittens.

Equius heaved a breath, and opened the door to his bedroom, once more slipping off his pants. He padded over to the bed, where a huge mass of blankets quivered slightly. He sighed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “Come out Nep. He’s gone.”

A small hole opened in the side of the mountain of linen, and two green eyes peered out intently. “Are you sure?” She whispered, her voice muffled by the blankets. 

“Yes sweet one. Come here.”

Nepeta warily crawled out from the cave, curling around Equius. She rested her head in his lap, her stomach pressed to the base of his spine, and he pulled the quilt up around his shoulders like a cape, covering her. With one hand, he petted her hair, fingers circling the base of her horns. “You needn’t worry about that snarky moron any more. He’ll leave you alone now.” Nepeta began to purr again, her throat vibrating on his thigh. Equius leaned down to kiss her cheek, whispering, “You will always be safe here little one.”


End file.
